Even Quitefield
by Mai Rolseth
Summary: Nome: Even Quitefield


pA noite estava clara. Em frente à janela, ela ficou exatos treze minutos sem fazer nenhum barulho. Esperava ouvir o barulho de um feitiço, um ronco de uma moto, ou até mesmo uma marca no céu estrelado./p pOlhou de volta para a cama. Estava desarrumada, os travesseiros meio jogados para longe, a varinha jazia no chão./p pEven Quitefield era uma jovem de 17 anos que acabara de se formar em Hogwarts. Não tinha nenhum emprego, e nem se dava ao trabalho de procurar por um. Morava sozinha em uma casa no subúrbio de Glasgow./p p Não era necessariamente bonita. Seu rosto era um tanto exótico (provavelmente herdado da ascendência holandesa de sua mãe). Os cabelos eram lisos, castanhos, comuns. E os olhos amendoados, eram castanho- esverdeados./p pOlhou para o relógio. O ponteiro marcava duas horas da madrugada. Já era tarde. Devia estar dormindo, para se sentir disposta ao limpar a casa durante o dia. as naquela casa, parecia-se impossível dormir nos últimos dias./p pResolveu descer para a cozinha. Lá talvez, conseguisse se distrair e afastar da cabeça pensamentos que lhe pareciam tolos. Ou não./p pAo pôr no fogo uma chaleira com água, Even se lembrou de uma conversa que havia tido com o Prof. Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, há alguns meses...p"- Srta. Quitefield. A profª. McGonnagal me contou sobre sua aula de Transfiguração hoje à tarde./p pEven levantou os olhos para o diretor à sua frente. Alvo Dumbledore, sempre lhe parecera um homem justo. Um homem justo e inteligente. Muito inteligente. Talvez até mais inteligente do que qualquer um do mundo bruxo. Tão inteligente quanto Even gostaria de ser. No entanto, desviou o olhar para a janela e não falou nada./p p- Ela me contou tudo sobre você, Even./p pTornou a olhar para o professor. Vê-lo chamando seu primeiro nome lhe assustara um pouco./p p- Sobre seu comportamento na Sonserina, suas habilidades em... feitiços incomuns, sua família, e até sobre seu namoro repentino com Sirius Black./p pEven olhou espantada para ele. "p , até Dumbledore já sabe sobre isso?". E para sua maior surpresa, ele tentou sorrir um pouco./p p- Sim, Srta. Quitefield. Até eu já sei sobre o relacionamento de vocês dois. - ele respondeu parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos./p p- Mas não é isso que importa no momento. - ele continuou, parecendo preocupado. - Srta. Quitefield. Pretendo ser bem claro, e franco com a srta., não quero de jeito nenhum prejudicá-la, muito pelo contrário, quero apenas ajudá-la na medida do meu alcance./p pEven engoliu seco e olhou para o chão. Nunca fora muito corajosa./p p- A srta. tem ou já teve algum envolvimento com um grupo que se auto denomina Comensais da Morte?/p  
pA pergunta lhe pareceu como um gelo. E para seu próprio assombro,se levantou, e suspendeu as mangas do uniforme no braço esquerdo. Próximo ao cotovelo havia uma marca, uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca. Olhou para o Prof. Dumbledore e disse:/p p- Se isto responde a sua pergunta, Dumbledore. Sim, eu mantenho regularmente encontros com um grupo denominado Comensais da Morte, do qual, eu inclusive faço parte há cinco meses./p pEven olhou para o rosto de Dumbledore. Havia algo entre tristeza e preocupação em seu olhar. Para Even, ele tornou a falar com um pouco de esforço./p p- Só me diga mais uma coisa Even. Sirius... ele sabe?/p pEla deixou as vestes caírem novamente cobrindo a marca. Olhou para a mão direita onde havia um bonito, porém simples anel de brilhante./p p- Eu amo Sirius Black mais do que a mim mesma. E jamais, me esquecerei dele. Nunca, nunca mesmo. O sr. poderia dizer-lhe algum dia?/p pEle balançou a cabeça positivamente. Assumira agora um semblante triste, ao invés de preocupado./p pEven foi até a porta da sala do diretor sem se despedir, porém quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, Dumbledore lhe perguntou novamente./p p- Ele sabe?/p pEven tentou fazer algo que não era muito de seu costume. Sorriu, porém seu sorriso foi triste demais. Não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente..."pMal percebeu quando a chaleira à sua frente começou a fazer barulho. Imediatamente desligou o fogo, e adiantou o chá. "Tolos pensamentos, Even. Nada disso importa mais.", ela disse para si mesma com firmeza./p pCom o chá já pronto numa chícara ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha. E quando ia tomar o primeiro gole, alguém bateu na porta. A chícara em sua mão tremeu. Colocou-a em cima da mesa, fechou mais o seu roupão e foi até a porta. Assim que abriu a porta, levou um susto./p p- Snape! /p 


End file.
